


My little...doll

by ChiShibuya



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Poison but not dead, Requested, Um..tea party, Yandere blood, fluff i guess?, im not sorry, no lemon, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alice...tea...party...wait what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little...doll

Alice was honestly sick of all of his nonsense! Blood had been running circles around her since the moment she arrived. It could have been a simple "Fuck you!" But no! Like all classic mob bosses he did things his own ways! He began with the daily torturing of Alice, namely keeping everyone away from her and teasing her for being so pure. Oh if only he knew the truth! That would set his nerves flaming. Blood had invited her for tea, and she reluctantly agreed knowing that he would just keep pestering her until she agreed. Her voice echoed in the rose garden she found herself in. "Blood?"  
 The man appeared from the depths of the maze, his white tux spotted with small specks of red. He must have just come from one of his damn hits. "Hello Alice, drink some tea, don't mind the mess!"  
 Alice sighed, she was ignorant or at least she tried to be. As she sipped the tea something buzzed in her stomach, her head growing foggy. "Wha-......" She fell from the lawn chair, falling into a deep sleep.   
Blood looked on with a smirk. "Just like sleeping beauty....and now you're my own...personal doll."

~•~ Yep! I was never much of a fan for this pair but I was asked for a yandere! Non-lemon Alice x blood so here you go please enjoy! The prologue  for my newest original story "Scarlet Butterfly" will be posted soon. As always leave a pairing you wish to see if I know it I'll type it up! (I have seen most anime there are so...yeah lol!) Thank you for reading!


End file.
